Mysteries of life
by Midnight Flower26
Summary: four girls transfer to yoki academy from west star academy in the U.S only but these girls aren't normal cause...you got too read to find out. sorry the summary is well bad
1. Prolouge

Prologue

~Third person's POV~

The sound of hurried heels filled the empty hallways, the heels getting louder as they approached the room of four girls by the name of Raven, Mid-night, Raimu, and Minzurei.

"Girls I have great news." the loud voice woke up the girls earning a ton of protest. From the four girls who have just awoken.

"It better be good I was sleeping." the girl known as mid-night snarled still grumpy.

"You all were accepted into yoki academy."

"WE ARE GOING TO JAPAN!" said a happy voice said this girl is known as minzurei.

"sounds interesting who am I kidding, WERE GOING TO JAPAN." the voice of a girl known as mid-night rung throughout the room.

"I prefer England but okay." said a less excited girl known as raven.

"FINALY I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS TO GO." the voice was the loudest and her name was raimu. these girls were different from others and this is how it starts. Raven is the oldest and the brains she could build anything she put her mind to. She has tanned skin and being the shortest was 5ft in addition she had black hair with turquoise highlights, and green eyes that shined in the sun. Then there's Mid-night the second oldest and the loves animals and the out doors, she also had black hair but with purple highlights, along with being 5ft 5 and having sun kissed skin she had dark purple eyes with a small tint of blue that not only shine with a mysterious glint but seemed to rotate like a flame. Next to her is Raimu the second youngest and had such a passion for art it wasn't funny. She had tanned skin with the height of being 5ft 3. and black hair with red at the tips she also had ruby red eyes. And the youngest would be Minzurei being the most fun and bright not to mention the tallest being 5ft 7. She also had black hair but with blue highlights, minzurei had pale skin and dark blue eyes that shone with mischief with.

"you all have five minutes then you leave hurry or the cab will leave." the girl said

"No need we packed yesterday I had a feeling this would happen." mid-night said with pride

"yup you called it." Minzurei called out. And with that they all left to the cab and off to the airport.

The plane ride seemed to goon forever for the four girls, and were very happy to finally get off the plane.

The girls took in all of there surroundings of the bright signs and the horns of cars as they shoved through the crowd till they got to the desk of the flight attendant (don't know what there called).

"Excuse me but were the transfer students for West star academy." Midnight said in fluent Japanese

"Yes your cab is right outside please enjoy your stay." she said in the most polite voice possible. As they were walking away the others couldn't help but be surprised when the preteen spoke the language so easily.

"How did you did you do that." minzurei asked

"Well I was always interested in going to Japan so I study everything about it." midnight replied the cab outside was similar to the ones in America. Once in raimu gave the man a ten, and in a matter of minutes they at there new home

"This is AWESOME!" Shouted an amazed minzurei while looking at the two story house in awe.

"lets go in" Raven said and watched as the other three girls ran inside her hot on there heels the girls sprinted all across the house trying to get the room that fits there needs the best.

"I CALL IT." they all shouted at the same time. minzurei chose a room that had light blue walls and black flowers scattered across the wall by the white that represents the wind her bed had silk white sheets with a fluffy baby blue comfort with black outlining in front of the bed was a baby blue flat screen TV and a large closet. While midnight had a room with dark purple walls with black borders and golden flowers that seemed to fall to the ground scattered across the walls. the bed had purple silk sheets and a silk black covering with an gold out lining also in front of the bed had a gold flat screen hanging on the wall with an computer stand and hit a bonus with a walk in closet. Raven had a room with turquoise with black borders and a bed set that's black with turquoise sheets and a black covering in corner of the room was a black flat screen and on the other side of the room was an turquoise couch and aslo a walk in closet. While in raimu room walls were blood red and had black stars scattered across the walls, her bed was blood red and had black covering an a small stand with a black table lamp on it. once everyone got a good look at their rooms the large house quickly fell quite as the girls pre-pared for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 School Time!

An loud alarms rung through out the large house waking the sleeping beauties. Soon followed by an loud crash signaling that each alarm was broken.

~Mid-night's POV~

I woke up to the loud sound of my alarm and quickly I crashed it with my bare fist and sighed I guess it's time for me to get up. I sighed and pushed my covers back and quickly finished my morning routine and looked at the uniform in disgust it has a skirt a little to short for my liking. I slipped on the skirt adding a belt and a few chains the hung off my left side. Next was my dress shirt too long I would have to tuck it in….NO WAY I cut till it stopped a few inches above my bellybutton which showed off my piercing that I got a couple months ago. The tie is okay but too long I snuck in raimu's room and stole a mini tie good thing she's downstairs eating. Now the blazer also too long so I cut it a bit below my chest and left it un-buttoned as well the first few buttons of my dress shirt. And now the shoes….. No I'll just wear my converse black of course I thought as I pulled my red and black striped knee high socks. I looked at myself in the mirror before I brushed my bangs to cover my forehead and swept it to the side there better. I thought and walked down stairs when I reached the kitchen I heard arguing.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MINZUREI." raimu yelled oh no not this again

"NO YOUR BEING UNFAIR." minzurei yelled matching her volume.

"HOW IS THIS UNFAIR." raven yelled which she rarely did.

"I GOT THE WAFFLES AND I PUT IT ON MY PLATE" she yelled wait

"THIS IS WHAT YOUR ARGUING ABOUT." I yelled and they nodded a tick mark appeared on my forehead

"well guess what…..I THREW IT ON THE GROUND!" I yelled as I threw the plate on the ground. I watched as minzurei fell to her knees. This was happening I felt two pair of eyes burn holes through me head.

"were are you going like that young lady." I knew this was coming I turned and looked at raven.

"AND where did you get THAT." what. I thought raimu just wouldn't care well time to explain.

"I didn't want to look like nerds like you two." there faces turning red I didn't want to listen to their little rant. So I made breakfast and turned my ears off and got to cooking.

*time skip brought to you by a chara's cuteness*

By the time I was done the nerd squad was done ranting three plates of pancakes for each person I just got an apple yum. During this time I checked out everyone's out raimu just had red tights on under the skirt and raven had black skinny jeans under her skirt and red converse. While minzurei replaced the blazer with an jacket with panda ears it was gray with black and white strips and a fur at the rim of the hood.

"your not leaving like that change." raven said I shrugged

"okay what ever." I said and went up stairs as they left. I pulled off my converse and put on meh old biker boots. Alright school here I come.


End file.
